


From Dusk 'Till Dawn

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (everything happens eventually when you have my update schedule...), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs, The Azurrin Sin Bin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exasperated with the way that Corrin overworks herself, Camilla takes her younger sister to a club called <i>Dusk</i> to unwind. That night, Corrin meets a dancer who goes by the stage name of "Aqua," and suddenly has a lot more than her studies to occupy her mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dusk 'Till Dawn

_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times…_

Corrin let out a long sigh, rubbing at her forehead. _Was Dickens channeling a college student when he wrote this? The repetitive structure really_ does _seem like somebody trying to fill out a word-count…_

She shook her head. _Ugh. I need to focus, and my brain is not cooperating._

A sharp rapping on her room’s door made her look up from the book. _Felicia wouldn’t bother knocking… she lives here, after all._ “Who is it?” she called, a listless note in her voice.

“It’s me, darling,” said a familiar voice. “Can I come in?”

“Sure, door’s unlocked.”

“Thank you, dear.”

Corrin eased back in her chair, glancing over to see Camilla entering. Her eyebrows rose as she noticed what Camilla was wearing: high heels and a sparkly little black dress that clung to her older sister’s every curve. Camilla had a body that would make anyone envious. “What’s with the outfit? Are you going out?”

“ _We_ are going out,” Camilla corrected with a wink.

Corrin’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment at the _we_ , but she quickly realized what Camilla was implying and hastily shook her head. “You mean we, as in… us? I… uh, I have a lot of work to do…”

Camilla waved a hand. “You have a two-page write-up on Dickens that isn’t due until Monday. You’ve got all weekend to work on it.”

“How did you—”

“Selena’s in your lit class. I checked with her first to make sure I wouldn’t be pulling you away from anything too important.”

“But I also have a biology lab write-up—”

“—which was almost entirely finished during the class. Beruka told me.”

Frazzled, Corrin ran a hand through her hair, protesting weakly. “I… I have a history paper…”

“Due in three weeks.” At Corrin’s nonplussed expression, Camilla beamed. “Charlotte.”

 _Of course_. Sometimes, Corrin felt like her older sister knew _everyone_ on campus. She wouldn’t be surprised if that was true—Camilla had always had a much easier time making friends than she had.

“Are you sure?” she asked at last. “I doubt I’ll be a lot of fun to have around…”

Camilla gave her a level look, her voice suddenly serious. “Sweetie, you’ve been working yourself to the bone nonstop for the last month, and I’ve been worried. I want to help you relax.”

 _I guess I shouldn’t be surprised._ At last, Corrin relented. “Oh, all right. Just give me a minute to get changed…”

Instantly, Camilla’s manner changed. She squeezed Corrin into a quick, delighted hug. “Wonderful! You won’t regret it: I have a lot of fun prepared to help you unwind.”

Corrin shooed Camilla from the room. Only once her sister was gone did she begin to assemble an outfit. After a few minutes, she settled on well-worn black capris and a tight-fitting T-shirt that didn’t quite cover her entire stomach. _Not quite up to Camilla’s standard, but my wardrobe is a lot more limited than hers._

Slipping on her sneakers and drawing her hair back into a ponytail, she opened the door to Camilla’s expectant smile. “All right, where are we going?”

Camilla’s car keys jingled merrily. “Somewhere you’re going to love.”

\- - -

Corrin stared up at the club’s sign: the word _Dusk_ superimposed over a stylized moon. The thudding bass of dance music, muffled by the walls, emanated from within. “This is the place?”

“Indeed it is.”

They had driven out for perhaps half an hour from the city proper into Nestra, a fashionable district known for its night life. The flashing lights of the nightclubs had dazzled Corrin: she had grown up away from the city, and hadn’t been outside walking distance of campus since she’d gotten there.

Camilla nudged Corrin slyly. “So, what do you think about it?”

Nervously, Corrin bit her lip. “It’s definitely… something…”

“This is just the outside,” said Camilla, beginning to walk over toward the entrance.

Corrin trailed after her, glancing over to the side. There was a long line of people snaking along the sidewalk—probably waiting to get in. _There are a ton of them! Guess this place really is popular…_ She jogged a few steps to catch up: even in heels, Camilla was a brisk walker. “Um, don’t we have to get in line…?”

“Oh, not at all, dear,” said Camilla. They were nearly at the doors now, plush velvet ropes marking the entrance. A burly man, his close-cropped blond hair and craggy features giving him a forbidding look, was looking over the IDs of the patrons in line, occasionally saying a few words into a walkie-talkie at his belt. He glanced up as he heard the clacking of Camilla’s heels, and his manner immediately changed.

“Miss Camilla. Good to see you.” His rough voice was much softer than Corrin had expected.

“And you, Benny.” Camilla glanced back toward the line, smiling. “Looks like you’re having a busy night.”

The bouncer grunted. “It’s expected on the weekend.” He glanced past Camilla to Corrin. “Who’s this?”

Camilla rested a hand on Corrin’s shoulder. “My younger sister, Corrin. She’s a sophomore at the university this year, but she just transferred over from Northern, so she’s not too familiar with the area.”

Benny’s smile was surprisingly timid. “Nice to meet you, Miss Corrin.”

He held out one big hand, which Corrin shook tentatively. “You too.”

The introductions done, Benny stepped back and cleared his throat. “I should get back to work.”

“Of course.”

Benny unclipped one of the ropes, gesturing toward the door. “Your usual place is ready. As I recall, a couple of your friends are already here.”

“Lovely. Thank you, Benny.”

“You’re welcome. Have a good night.”

The two headed inside, into a short hallway dimly illuminated by purple lights set into the floor. Corrin was still rather confused by the exchange at the door. “So you _don’t_ have to wait in line?”

“Not us, anyway.” Camilla tapped her chin with a smirk. “Turns out, coming from a family with money is good for something. And it helps that everyone here knows I tip well.”

Corrin processed that for a moment. _Everyone here knows her…_ “Do you come here often?”

“Every weekend. It’s my favorite place to unwind, and I thought I’d share it with you.” Corrin was briefly smothered by a playful hug from Camilla. “Aren’t I nice?”

“Yes. Please let me breathe.”

“Sorry, dear.” They were in front of the doors now, the muted thump of the bass louder here than it had been in the parking lot. Camilla turned to Corrin, chuckling. “So, are you ready?”

Corrin took a deep breath, toying with the hem of her shirt, and nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Then let’s go!” Camilla pushed the doors open wide, and the lights and the music flooded through.

For the first few moments Corrin could only gape, openmouthed, at the sight. True to its name, Dusk was illuminated in cool blues and purples, calling to mind the evening sky. The main room was huge and open: two floors high, its center was dominated by a dance floor, with a balcony ringing the edges. As Benny had said, the place was packed: the dance floor was invisible under the feet of almost a hundred patrons, and the tables around it, both on the floor and the balcony, were crammed with people.

Camilla led Corrin on a meandering path through the crowd, obviously familiar with the best way to navigate the crowded floor. Keeping a firm hold on Corrin’s arm, she towed her sister over to the packed bar, nestled underneath the balcony on the far side of the room.

“Uh, Camilla, you do realize that I can’t drink here, right?”

“Yes, darling, I know, as silly as it is.” Camilla leaned up against the bar. “But _I_ can, and there’s someone I want you to meet anyway.” She shouldered her way up to the bar, drawing rather aggrieved expressions from the people in her way. Reaching the bar with Corrin a step behind, she leaned forward. “Evening, darling!”

The bartender turned. Much to Corrin’s surprise, she recognized the young woman: Charlotte, from her history class. She did a slight double-take at the contrast. The Charlotte that she knew dressed casually, wore a bow in her hair, and giggled in class. This Charlotte was another creature entirely—hair fashionably wild, dressed in a tight-fitting black vest and pants. It was unclear what—if anything—she was wearing under the vest, whose front dipped low to display cleavage to rival Camilla’s.

Corrin managed to stammer out a greeting. “Um… hi, Charlotte.”

“Good evening, Charlotte,” said Camilla in a much more smooth tone of voice.

“Hey, Camilla,” said Charlotte, ignoring Corrin entirely. “The usual, right?”

“You know me so well, darling.”

Charlotte gave a most unladylike snort, reaching under the bar for her ingredients. In an astonishingly short time she was handing Camilla a White Russian. Taking a sip, Camilla sighed in contentment. “Ah, perfection. Truly, you’re the finest bartender I have ever seen.”

“Yeah, yeah, compliments don’t pay the bills,” said Charlotte. “I’d better get a great frigging tip for this.”

“Fine, come here.” As Charlotte leaned forward, Camilla deftly tucked a twenty-dollar bill down the front of her vest.

“Goddamn finally.” Charlotte turned to the gaping Corrin, looking annoyed. “You’ll catch something in your mouth if you keep it open like that.”

“…uh, I…”

“And before you ask, _no_ , I will not give you a drink. Even if you do have ID. I know how old you are.”

Corrin waved her hands hastily. “No, it’s not that! I just, um…” She bit her lip.

“Corrin hasn’t ever been here before,” said Camilla in a kindly tone. A third of her drink was already gone. _How does she manage that?_

“Ah, I see. So you’re popping her cherry, so to speak.”

The ice cubes in Camilla’s glass clinked against the sides. “So to speak.”

Corrin looked between the two of them, blushing. “There’s no need to phrase it like _that_.”

“Did you expect something different?” scoffed Charlotte.

“Umm… maybe?”

“Well, not to disappoint you, but there’s a hell of a difference between the classroom and the club. Not like a professor’ll bump me up a grade for a look at my tits.” Charlotte paused to consider that. “Well, maybe _some_ would, but that type doesn’t keep their job for long anyway. And the ones we have probably wouldn’t appreciate it much anyway.” Corrin’s blush deepened as Charlotte went on. “Here, on the other hand, showing a bit of skin is the difference between a good tip and a shitty one. I mean, even if they can just go to the back and—”

An empty glass thumped to the bar. “Charlotte, darling, don’t spoil the surprise,” said Camilla, voice serious.

“ _Surprise_?” Charlotte took another look at the blushing Corrin and snorted. “Hell. This girl has no idea what she’s in for, does she?”

“Not yet. But she will soon.” Camilla took her younger sister’s arm firmly once again. “Now then, let’s be off. It’s just about time.”

“Time for what?” said Corrin, raising her voice to be heard above the music. Camilla said nothing. “Hey, Camilla! Time for what?”

“You’ll see,” was Camilla’s only reply.

They made their way further across the room, towards another set of doors. A second bouncer, this one a young man with shockingly white hair and a wicked smirk, waved them past as soon as he saw Camilla. Corrin caught a few words of their brief exchange: “sister,” “surprise,” and “show” were all she managed to make out. _Either they’re practicing alliteration, or there’s something going on…_

This room was quite different from the first. For one, the ceiling was lower: there was only a single level. For another, it seemed more like a theater than a dance-floor: there was an elevated stage at one end, with short catwalks protruding from three separate points.

She might have looked longer, but Camilla’s hand prodded her between the shoulder blades. “Hurry up, dear. It’s about time for the show to start, so we need to get to our seats.”

They reached a booth to find Beruka and Selena already there. Both of them smiled when they noticed Corrin—Selena in a slightly wider, more mischievous manner. “Ah, good, you made it.”

“I made it, but I’m not sure for what,” admitted Corrin.

Selena winked. “You’ll find out soon.”

“Hush,” said Beruka, as the lights in the room began to dim. “The show is starting.”

“ _Ladies and gentlemen!_ ” a voice boomed, making Corrin jump slightly in surprise before settling, shamefaced, back into her seat. “ _Tonight’s show features one of our most talented performers. Everyone, give it up for AQUA!_ ”

A loud cheer went up from the crowd, Corrin’s table-mates included. Confused, she was about to ask them what was going on when the flash of a spotlight drew her attention back to the stage.

There, a young woman about her own age, hair a pale shade of blue, was sauntering out onto one of the catwalks. Her every movement was filled with sensual grace, her steps drawing the onlookers’ attention up the smooth line of her body. _A great body, too_ , Corrin noted with a mix of embarrassment and excitement. This “Aqua” had the athletic slenderness of a dancer: small breasts, graceful legs, and lean muscles. Her current attire—dark-colored lingerie and garters—did a great deal to accentuate her features.

Corrin’s disoriented mind finally caught up to the situation, and she belatedly turned to Camilla. “Hold on, is this—”

Camilla’s finger tapped her lips. “Shh!”

Aqua was now on the center catwalk, a smile on her face as she posed in front of the crowd, waving with one hand while the other caressed a pole beside her. Corrin’s eyes widened. _So this is what Camilla wanted me to see? I'll admit, it is pretty nice to look at..._

“ _Ladies and gentlemen!_ ” the announcer boomed once again. “ _Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!_ ”

The crowd’s cheers returned as Corrin, certain now that her face was as red as a tomato, did just that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, starting another project as one does.
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Leave a comment.


End file.
